After The Finale
by d25d
Summary: This is a continuation of the Office a few years after the original finale air. This is my first fanfiction ever and I hope you guys enjoy the new developments for these characters.


Jim Halpert walks into a familiar building in New York City. He smirks a little because despite the claims by numerous experts, especially Ryan, Dudler Mifflin continues to thrive. He sits down in a black couch and looks around the lobby. Some things never change and are just ordinary. That's when he received a text message that simply read "Good luck".

David Wallace walks into the room and they greet one another. They then turned to walk into David's office.

"Jim, I have to tell you that as our Chief Operating Officer we expect a lot from you. Now, are you in this for the long haul?"

"David, a wise mentor once said that "a good manager doesn't fire people, he hires people and inspires people. People will never go out of business". Both Jim and David Wallace shared a smile. "In my position as the new Chief Operating Officer, I know my role is to provide everyone in the company with the right tools and even at times with a sense of inspiration to succeed. David, I'm here for the long haul".

The cameras show David and Jim shaking hands. Later outside the building, Jim says "I was nervous but at the end, I said what I really felt. Also, don't show this to anyone especially Michael. Oh, wait I have already signed the waiver. He'll know. Great.".

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next scene shows Angela at Schrute Farm. She is standing next to an absurdly tall stack of hay. Standing straight with hands clasped wearing overalls she says "Well, as you can see, I have taken over Schrute Farm. Dwight really loved his job as a manager and when beets became a popular vegetable he didn't want to stop working. We have increased production and I have started on crop rotation. We are now the largest beet farm in the country. Also, Allure and Glamour have run a few articles on our farm and bed and breakfast. For the record, I don't read those magazines, but I do find their articles on vegetables entertaining." Off in the distance, Mose appears running attempting to imitate Naruto's run while Angela's children laughed.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next scene shows Dwight in his office. He has all his toys in front of his desk. One statue is that of beet with an inscription of "World's Best Beet farmer and Father". He, also, has multiple best boss statues and Dundies. There is also a framed picture on the wall with Oscar and Angela showing the signing of an agricultural bill. Dwight enters his office and asks quite angrily "What are you doing in my office?". Cameramen turn to leave but then Dwight says "I was just joking, so let's see I am still running the Scranton Branch. Some people have left but we still have some of the same old faces especially Phyllis." The camera then turns to see everyone working. "The rundown that Jim sent us an outline all the new changes the company has implemented. I don't like a lot of changes, but Jim really took the time to meet and explain everything to all of the branch managers. I highly approved of all of them. Except for the one change where we have to send him a box of beets each quarter". He shrugs and leaves his office.

Everyone is grabbing their jackets and belongings. We then see everyone entering Kevin's bar. A sign outside reads "Dundies Today."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Jim's daughter, Cecelia shows the camera crew a YouTube clip. Pam walks in and says "Honestly, this all started when Cece said, "mom you need to be on YouTube." Her daughter laughs and says "My mom taught me to draw and I wanted her to teach my friends too. I help her with some of the videos". Pam walks and hugs her "She really has. Honestly, I have always been kind of hopeless with technology but with Cece's and Jim's help, I have been getting better. There are still many people who loved using watercolors, and a lot more that want to know how to draw with them. So, in each video, I go over how to draw by hand using either watercolor, acrylics or whatever. I'm one of the most popular YouTubers out there. So, look out world old Pammy is getting what she wants!" A closer look on the YouTube channel shows "Pammy's World". Suddenly, an email from the Pratt Institute appears with the subject heading of "Congratulations!".

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

We finally see Michael and Holly sitting in a front porch swing. Off camera, you can hear several children. Michael notices the cameramen "Oh, I didn't see you guys there. So, come one I got to show you my new business!". He runs to open his laptop and we see a website banner that reads "Shoe La La". Michael screams "It is on the internet! Holly helped me to set up the website, find sustainable manufacturers, and set the prices. I am a finally a designer like Amerigo Vespucci. I design all the shoes for the special moments in a man's life. See we have a shoe for every special occasion. Wedding day, Baptism, Diwali, first day at a new job, first date, and the most important third date. You name it we have it!".

We see Erin enter the room and Michael hugs her to show her to the camera "Wait, here is the big shocker. Erin is actually my daughter! We had no idea. Just no idea. I even got the chance to walk her down the aisle four months ago"

Erin laughs as Michael leaves the room and shouts "Look out everyone here comes hot grandpa! Move out of the way for hot grandpa!".

In another room, Erin shares how they came into the realization that Michael was really her father. "I thought I met my real parents a few years ago. But Pete, my husband, suggested I do a DNA test. We found out they weren't. I still keep in touch with them and I am helping them search for their biological daughter. Ann, the woman I thought was my mom, she remembered that there was another woman giving birth at the same time and she was screaming "I hate Michael Scott!" So, I asked Michael if he would take a DNA test and he agreed. He was honestly very happy since he wanted to have one more child, but Holly said no. The sad part is that we later found out that my mom died after she placed me for adoption. But she left me all of these letters and this locket." Erin opens the locket to show a much younger Michael and a woman who looks similar to Erin. "I am just really happy to have found my real family and to start a family of my own."

Holly surprises Erin with a batch of her favorite cookies. They move into the living room where Holly's parents are playing Scrabble with their grandchildren. Michael is talking to Erin's husband and reaching into several bags to show a pink sweater.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The last scene shows Schrute Farm where a party is taking place inside the barn. As the song _Staying Alive_ ends, we see people emerging from the barn and ready to take a picture. Every member of the cast is standing in front of it. Dwight, Angela, Pam, Jim and Michael, Holly, Erin, Phyllis, and Kelly are holding letters that form "The Office".

The End


End file.
